Tumblr The Mole: Season 1
Overview 14 players work together as a group to add money to a pot that only one of them will eventually win. However, hidden among the contestants is “The Mole”: one person who has been designated by the hosts and is tasked with sabotaging the group’s moneymaking efforts. The players will compete in various games, challenges and competitions in order to earn money for the pot, all the while keeping track of the other players’ movements and actions in order to unmask The Mole. At various points throughout the game, the players will take “The Quiz” – 10 questions about The Mole. The contestant who scores the lowest on the quiz will be executed, and eliminated from the game. In the end, only 3 players will remain to take the final quiz, and all questions will be answered: Who is the winner, and WHO IS THE MOLE? [http://reichert-reality-productions.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mole The Mole] is the first competition of [http://reichert-reality-productions.wikia.com/wiki/Reichert_Reality_Productions_Wikia Reichert Reality Productions]. Applications were released on August 14, 2015 and the cast was announced on September 13, 2015. The blog for the game is [http://who-is-the-mole.tumblr.com/ who-is-the-mole] and the tag is [http://who-is-the-mole.tumblr.com/ #itstimeforthequiz] . Hosts [http://who-is-the-mole.tumblr.com/hosts Nic Reichert] & [http://who-is-the-mole.tumblr.com/hosts Rhea Giuliana] Players Episode Summaries '''''Episode 1 - "A Vote for Junior is a Vote for Everyone!"''''' ''Tasks:'' 1. "Natural Born Leaders": The group selected 2 leaders, who then divided the rest of the players into 3 groups to complete a puzzle, a paddle ball flash game and a creative post challenge. The leaders then secretly assigned dollar amounts to the three challenges, based on how likely they thought the group was to succeed at each event. The dollar amounts were then revealed after the events were completed. Leaders: Katie & Kyra Paddle Ball: Jason, Junior, Laura, Lauren Creative Post: Brittany, Danielle, David, Steven Puzzle: Dan, Owen, Reyn, Shannon 2. "Know Thy Neighbor": The group selected the 5 players with the best time management. These five players, as a group, answered trivia questions about the remaining players, with the answers coming from their applications. The remaining players then had to guess whether or not the 5 "managers" had correctly identified them when their question was asked. Managers: Junior, Danielle, Steven, Brittany, Reyn ''Task Results:'' ''Total Pot: $7'' ''Exemption(s): Lauren earned an exemption for intentionally failing the Paddle-Ball game in Task #1.'' ''Executed: David, Laura*'' * Laura accepted a bribe from The Mole (had 3 strikes for not submitting), and was eliminated from the game. '''''Episode 2 - "I Didn't Rat, Because I'm Not a Rodent"''''' ''Tasks:'' 1. "Mole Hunt": The group selected 6 players who preferred to look at things in great detail. These players were then made to look at the big picture and complete a photo and video scavenger hunt with various embarrassing and challenging tasks. Players: Brittany, Dan, Jason, Danielle, Junior, Lauren 2. "Where in Time is The Mole?": The group selected 6 players who preferred to look at thing in the bigger picture. These players were then made to focus on small details as they created self-portraits of famous historical figures. The other players in the group then had to guess which historical figures were being represented. Players: Reyn, Shannon, Owen, Katie, Steven, Kyra 3. "All Quiet on The Mole's Front": The group was told they could not talk to each other in private chats for a specific period of time. ''Task Results:'' ''Total Pot: $8'' ''Exemption(s): Lauren earned an exemption by successfully getting Owen to break the rules in the "All Quiet on The Mole's Front" game.'' ''Executed: Dan, Jason''*''' ''* Jason accepted a bribe from The Mole (had 3 strikes for not submitting), and was eliminated from the game.'' '''''Episode 3 - "At Least I'm Still Cute?"''''' ''Tasks:'' 1. "Anything You Can Do": The group selected 5 players that they felt were the most selfish out of the group. These players each picked a game that they felt they were very good at. The "selfless" players then had a chance to earn an exemption and earn money for The Pot if they could beat the "selfish" players in their designated games. If the "selfish" players won, they earned an exemption, but no money was added to The Pot. Selfish Players: Junior, Shannon, Lauren, Danielle, Brittany Selfless Players: Kyra, Steven, Reyn, Owen, Katie 2. "Mash-Up Madness": Each player was given a clue, the answer to which was a number. All of the numbers could be found in a music mash-up containing song with numbers in the titles. The players then had to use those numbers to unlock a 5-number code, earning the money for The Pot. Each player had 10 chances to guess the code (they later found out it was not mandatory to guess), meaning the group theoretically had 100 chances to win. ''Task Results:'' ''Total Pot: $12'' ''Exemption(s): Brittany & Danielle earned exemptions for winning their designated games and Reyn & Katie earned exemptions for beating Junior and Lauren in their designated games.* '' ''Executed: Steven'' ''^ The Players earned $0 for The Pot in the "Mash-Up Madness" game, but host Nic accidentally posted the results early, meaning that not all players were given the chance to guess (even though the group was so far off it wouldn't have mattered). Because of this, Nic added $1 to The Pot.'' ''*Reyn also earned an additional exemption for beating Shannon in her assigned game, but he had already received one, meaning the second was inconsequential.'' '''''Episode 4 - "I've Lost the Plot"''''' ''Tasks:'' 1. "(Usher's) Confessions": The remaining players were asked to list each other from their "favorite player" to their "least favorite player". The group's favorite player was forced to give an exemption to any one of the other players (other than themselves), while the game's least favorite player had the choice to add money to The Pot or accept an exemption for themselves. 2. "The Origins of Evil": The players were tasked with guessing which players in the game were the parents of 7 different pictured babies. Players were given the chance to earn a bonus if they could correctly identify their own baby. If every player correctly identified their own baby, another bonus was added to The Pot. 3. "Lip Sync For Your Life": The group was given a video of a lip sync to study for a specified period of time, during which they could work as a team to gather and remember information about what they saw and heard in the video. After that period passed, the players were each given a separate set of questions to answer in an attempt to remember what they had witnessed and earn money for The Pot. ''Task Results:'' ''Total Pot: $16'' ''Exemption(s): Danielle was awarded an exemption by Brittany in the "(Usher's) Confessions" task.*'' ''Executed: Katie'' ''*Danielle also earned an additional exemption for correctly guessing the bonus question in the Lip-Sync task, but she had already received one, meaning the second was inconsequential.'' '''''Episode 5- "Can't Trust No One Unless Ya' Trust Ya'Self"''''' ''Tasks:'' 1. "All Night Ball Brawl": For this task, the remaining players had to keep an invisible ball moving for a 24-Hour period by creating a rotation in which they each pushed it 3 times within that span. The players could not go out of order and they each had to push the ball during per-established time slots. 2. "2 Door Duel": The 8 remaining players competed in a tournament, the winner of which would be awarded an exemption. Before the tournament, the players ranked each other from "most trustworthy" to "least trustworthy". The players voted as the most trustworthy had to choose between 2 doors. One had money to add to The Pot and one had nothing. The players voted least trustworthy knew which door had which behind it and made statements to influence the trustworthy players' choices. If the trustworthy player chose the door with the money, it was added to The Pot and they advanced to the next round. If they chose the door with nothing, no money was added and they were eliminated. The last player standing was then given a choice between adding the total task's money to The Pot or taking an exemption for themselves. Then, in a surprise twist, it was revealed that if the final player chose to add the money to The Pot, they were awarded an exemption anyways. Trustworthy Players: Lauren, Danielle, Kyra, Brittany Untrustworthy Players: Owen, Shannon, Junior, Reyn ''Task Results:'' ''Total Pot: $20'' ''Exemption(s): Kyra earned an exemption for pushing the ball out of turn during the "All Night Ball Brawl" task. Shannon earned an exemption for winning the tournament and choosing to add the money to The Pot in the "2 Door Duel" task.'' ''Executed: Brittany'' Game Summary